


And left a desert sky

by bookoftheazuresky



Series: star followed star [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Sunstorm is an adult in theory but has no life experience to tell that it's not okay, clones him and begins sexual relationship with clone, cloning, murderer realizes he really can't live without victim, news at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: Megatron makes the mistake of killing Starscream. But mistakes can always be fixed.





	And left a desert sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Title is from Ah! Why, Because the Dazzling Sun by Emily Brontë.

“Lord Megatron,” the young seeker said, sinking to kneel in front of the leader of the Decepticons. His voice was low and soft, and it inspired a small stab of disappointment. The bright gold plating and orange stripes did likewise, although the pure, luminous white of the seeker’s main coloration was satisfactory.

~

It was, Megatron would admit, if only in the privacy of his own thoughts, a mistake to kill Starscream. No one else had the seeker’s spinal strut; they all said only what he wanted to hear. They lacked the seeker's lethal grace, his deadly charm, his edge in aerial combat.

The Decepticon leader had been so sure, when his hand was wrapped around Starscream’s spark chamber, that Starscream was replaceable. It turned out that the Cause had needed him after all.

~

Megatron stepped closer and lifted the sharp chin with a finger. The young seeker’s features were fine, regular, beautiful, and familiar. So very familiar.

“Your designation?” Megatron asked.

“Sunstorm, my lord.” His expression was so open, so innocent. No sneer marked his full, mobile mouth; no glare slitted his golden optics. It was as if the Starscream that had first stuttered his loyalty had been transported across the millennia to kneel at his feet once again.

~

Shockwave had been resistant at first to the idea of cloning Starscream. However, once Megatron had suggested that his Super MTO projects might be approved should he…tweak the proposal a little, the scientist had agreed with little further argument.

Megatron had surrendered Starscream’s grayed frame with a twinge of regret, but the idea of his second made new had soothed the feeling.

This time, he wouldn’t lose the mech’s loyalty. It would be a return to the beginning, only better because Starscream would know nothing else. He would be able to carve himself into that spark from the very first.

~

“And do you swear your allegiance undying to the Decepticon Cause?” _To me_ , Megatron thought.

“Yes, my lord, I swear.” The mech dipped his released chin back down. The submission was easy, effortless. Megatron spared a thought for previous grudging bows, then reminded himself that he was going to make sure that _this_ one was always happy to kneel.

~

Shockwave had warned him that it would take time to find a spark that closely matched Starscream’s resonant frequency. That the spark would have its own traits that would not match up perfectly with his former second, and that the programming that Shockwave would install to make the MTO as compatible as possible for what was required would also have its effects. That the mech the scientist would create would be young, inexperienced, unready for command.

Megatron had waved the cautions away, already planning on what course he would take so that this valuable asset could become what he wanted as quickly as possible. He’d place him with Starscream’s old trine; Thundercracker and Skywarp were elite Decepticon seekers. Surely they would be best to train the newcomer.

~

“Rise,” Megatron commanded. Sunstorm obeyed immediately, the motion full of the crisp, deadly grace that Megatron remembered so well. “I am sure that you will be a great asset to the Decepticons,” he said, indulging in running his fingers along a golden shoulder. The young mech glanced innocently at his hand.

“I believe I will see to your brands personally, Sunstorm,” Megatron decided. This beautiful creature would look perfect in his berth, wings newly painted with the proper symbols. There was no reason to delay his long-awaited desire further; he wanted to stake his claim once more. “I expect great things from you.”

Sunstorm tentatively smiled.


End file.
